Making Things Right
by Hay Bails
Summary: This is something of a sequel to Firefall Bangenthump's 'A Tale of Two Cities.' The story made me wonder what would happen to Denny after that first night in with the Malones. This is Denny's story. Hope you enjoy it!
1. The First Night

_This is something of a sequel to Firefall Bangenthump's _A Tale of Two Cities. _I hope y'all like it!_

**Chapter 1:**

Rita made her way sluggishly up the stairs. It had been a long day, and she wanted nothing more than to go to bed.

The sounds of the Malone children could still be heard from downstairs. She smiled. It had been a long time since someone new had entered the household, and Denny seemed like he would be a good friend to her family.

To be honest, she felt sorry for the poor kid. Denny had no one to look up to as a parent, save Algernon, and the almost-pastor didn't exactly fill the position of 'father' as well as she would like.

Rita hoped that Denny would find a good family, now that he was here in Ratropolis.

She came to the end of the hallway, and turned into her room. How nice it was to be back! The tattered beige blanket on her bed was the most familiar, comforting sight she had seen in days.

She crawled into the bed, pulling the soft, worn blanket over her shoulders. She didn't even bother with putting on pajamas. She only wanted to _sleep.._

She closed her eyes, and an image of Denny entered her mind. She smiled to herself. He was so much like she had been..

She let the thought take over her mind as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

_Part 2:_

At some point in the middle of the night, Roddy had joined Rita in the small bed. She woke up with his arms around her in a gentle embrace. His quiet, even breathing filled the silence.

Rita rolled over, so she wasn't sleeping on her injured arm. She frowned as her wrist took on a dull, throbbing pain.

It was small at first, but the pain grew to a sharp biting sensation. She put a fist in her mouth to stifle a gasp.

Quietly, she stood up, trying hard not to wake Roddy. She moved swiftly out of the room, and staggered into the hallway. The pain in her arm was blinding; spots wavered in front of her eyes.

Then, as quickly as it had come on, the pain subsided. The spots vanished from her eyes.

She was clutching her wrist, and shaking from the pain. It was hard to believe that it had just gone. She gave a small, feeble laugh at herself for shaking.

She listened carefully, making sure she hadn't woken anyone. There were small whispers from the next room, presumably from Denny and Liam.

She shook her head, and walked across the hallway to tell the two of them to go to bed. She cracked open the door, and her eyes widened in surprise. This was definitely _not_ what she had expected.

Denny was clutching a tattered piece of paper. His shoulders shook, making it seem like he was crying. Liam was nowhere to be seen.

"De.. Denny?" Rita asked softly.

He gasped, whipping around to face her.

"Rita! I.. I'm s-sorry, I just.. I n- needed…" Tears stained his face, and his shoulders shook, although he was bringing it under control.

Rita stared, torn between surprise and sympathy.

"Denny, what's wrong?" She treaded softly to where he stood, and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. He shifted away slightly, but let her touch him.

"Well.. n- nothing, really, I g- guess.."

He sniffed.

"Did.. did one of my siblings.." she trailed off as he shook his head. "Then.. why are you crying?"

He hesitated, then held out the scrap of paper he was holding. Rita took it, and tried to decipher the image through the grime that was caked on the front.

It was a photograph, depicting a man and a woman. They were smiling, and the woman held a baby in her arms. Rita noted the familiar mop of black hair that perched atop the baby's head.

"Are those your parents?" she asked quietly

Denny nodded, looking like he might start crying again.

"Dad left for the city when I was real young. I always hoped that he made it, but.. you saw what happened to the _Mudlark._" He looked away.

Rita nodded. He looked so hopeless..

She rubbed his shoulder, hoping to comfort him.

He looked up at her.

"You know.. you were always what I imagined my mother would be like." He said, staring at her face.

This comment threw Rita for a moment.

"What- what makes you think that?"

"Well, you're nice, and you're pretty, and.. you.. you saved my life." He sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Rita was silent. She didn't know what to say to that.

Then, as if she really _had_ been his mother, she wrapped her good arm around him in an awkward embrace.

"Denny.. you should get to bed." She said, letting go of him after a few seconds.

He nodded.

"And Denny.." she started.

He looked at her.

"Well.. now that you're here, in Ratropolis.. we'll find you a good family. I swear to you, we'll find you a good family who will love you and take care of you. Okay?"

He nodded silently, and Rita watched as he lay down on the small mat Mrs. Malone had set out for him.

"'Night, Rita." He said softly as she walked out of the room.

"Good night, Denny." She closed the door quietly.

She sighed. If only there was a way to help the poor kid..

She vowed to herself then that she _would_ find him a good, loving family.

No matter what it took, she would help Denny.

No matter what.

_Thanks for reading! The second chapter will be up as soon as I get another opportunity to write!_

_Please review, it makes me happy!_

_-Bails_


	2. A Good Idea

**Chapter 2:**

(yay)

Rita lay awake in bed the rest of the night, staring as the ceiling fan turned slow, steady circles above her head. Roddy lay next to her, filling the silence with his quiet, even breathing.

Her arm itched inside the plaster. It really bothered her that she couldn't do anything about it. Also, the inside of her elbow grew hot and sweaty when the heater was turned on.

'Poor dad,' she was thinking to herself. She was only even beginning to understand what he had gone through after injuring himself.

But this wasn't the only reason why she was awake.

She was entertaining a wide range of ideas, all dealing with helping Denny.

He could stay with Algy, as he had been doing his whole life..

They could put him in an orphanage.. and leave him at the mercy of people who didn't know him and could quite possibly hurt him. She shuddered at the thought, and put it out of her mind quickly.

Denny could always stay at the Malone's..

But her mum already had almost forty children to deal with. Rita couldn't place that sort of burden on her mother.

The list of ideas went on for quite some time. She considered waking Roddy and sharing some of them with him, but decided against it. He was going to need his rest, especially after a day like yesterday. She let him sleep.

She tried to follow his example and closed her eyes, but she still couldn't manage to drift off.

Sighing, she crawled out of bed and made her way silently downstairs, trying hard not to wake anyone. Eventually, after several minutes of groping around in the dark, she managed to find her way to the kitchen. She put a kettle of water on the stove, meaning to make some tea.

It was eerie to be awake this early, she decided. The Malone household was uncharacteristically quiet, even at three in the morning.

Usually, at least one person would be up and about, doing something to make some noise or another.

Rita smiled to herself. 'I suppose I fit that persona today,' she thought.

After a few more minutes, the tea was ready, and Rita sat at the table, letting the warmth of the glass engulf her fingers; trail up her arms. She touched the glass to the hand of her bad arm and decided that the warmth of it helped a bit.

Then, as if the warm tea helped engage her mind as well, a sudden revelation came to her.

_She_ could adopt Denny, if nobody else would! Sure, it would be a bit of a challenge, but it was the only idea that she liked.

Rita sipped her tea, wondering if Roddy would agree.

Even more, would Denny agree? She wouldn't force something this big upon him.

He had told her that she was like his mother, but to what extent did Danny's definition of the word 'mother' reach?

She only hoped she could keep her promise to him..


	3. Morning

Chapter 3:

Rita woke up sore and tired. Her arm was killing her.

Her body was folded over the side of the table like a rag doll, and a red line divided her forehead where she had been leaning on the edge. The remains of her tea sat cold on the counter.

The house was still remotely quiet, with only a small portion of light streaming through the window. Still early morning, then. Ugh. When had she fallen asleep?

Harriet Malone stood by the table, watching with some amusement as her daughter tried to wake up.

"Unh.. Mum?" Rita began softly, sitting up and rubbing her bad arm.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Mrs. Malone rumpled her daughter's hair. She sat down in the chair next to Rita. "What time did you get out here?" she asked.

"Um, three-ish," she stated, voice a little hoarse. She swallowed, trying to get rid of the rancid taste in her mouth. "Where's Roddy?" she asked, with a bit more volume this time.

There was something she wanted to tell him..

The thought lingered on the edges of her mind.

"I'm pretty sure he's still sleeping, dear," her mother replied. "Although I can't quite say the same for Denny and the rest of the kids."

_Denny!_ That was it!

"Oh!" Rita stood a bit quickly, getting a head rush. She put a hand on the table to steady herself. "Sorry," she apologized to her mother.

Mrs. Malone stared. _That_ reaction had been unexpected.

"What's the matter?" she asked, curious as to why her previous statement had made her daughter get up that quickly.

"It.. it's nothing.." Rita looked away.

_Why're you so embarrassed?_ She asked herself. _It's not like mum won't know later anyway._

Still, Rita felt as though she shouldn't tell anyone but Roddy at the moment. She trusted her gut on this one.

"Is it Roddy?" Her mum asked. Her forehead creased with worry. "Ri, what happened?"

Rita was still looking down.

"It's not Roddy, Mum." She began.

Her mother reached out as if to touch her hand.

"Well-"

"Nothing _happened,_ Mum. Don't worry. I'm just.. just tired."

Mrs. Malone looked at her daughter apprehensively.

"Well.. if you're sure."

Rita looked up. Her mother knew something was going on.

She sighed. Well, if her Mum was going to be a- Rita grimaced- _grandmother-_ she might as well tell her.

"Mum.. I was just thinking.."

Her mother nodded, urging her on.

"I was thinking that Roddy and I could.. well, that we could adopt Denny."

There was a small pause before Harriet was able to react.

"Rita, that's great!! I'm so happy for you! This.. this is.. huge!" she spluttered.

Rita's expression was somewhere between a grimace and a smile. Her mother stood to hug her.

Rita embraced her Mum for a moment, then let go.

"Well, I guess it's time for the hard part then." Rita began softly.

"What's that, dear?"

Rita steeled herself. This was the only part of this whole operation that she was dreading.

"It's time to go tell Roddy."

**Please Review!! Thanks to everyone for reading!!**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**

**-Bails**


End file.
